In a variety of marine environments, seismic surveys are conducted to gain a better understanding of geological formations beneath a body of water. In some applications, steering mechanisms are used to steer streamers through the ocean. The steering mechanism may comprise a seismic streamer bird or similar device to which the streamer is connected while the seismic streamer bird is pulled through the ocean. The seismic streamer bird comprises a body and a wing that is adjustable with respect to the body. During movement through the ocean, the seismic streamer bird is subjected to torques as fluid flows past the wing, and these torques can limit performance of the steering mechanism.